goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Sills
Douglas Sills is an American actor. Biography Born in Detroit, Michigan, Sills studied at the American Conservatory Theatre and began his career as a character actor onstage, also making his screen debut on a 1988 episode of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Colour. Though primarily a stage actor, Sills would also appear in television series such as Models Inc. and Will & Grace as well as films including Deuce Bigalo: European Gigalo. He also appeared in a number of workshops and readings, notably the attempted stage version of The 5,000 Fingers of Doctor T in 2004. Singing Sills began his musical career in such roles as Rapunzel's Prince in Into the Woods before his breakout role originating the leading role of Sir Percy Blakeney in The Scarlet Pimpernel and briefly singing onscreen in his role as Prince Derek in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain. Sills would appear a wide array of roles both leading and supporting, ranging from Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors, Gomez in The Addams Family and J. Watterson Watkins in Lady, Be Good. Film The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *No Fear (rap)(contains solo lines) Stage Sunday in the Park With George (1986) Into the Woods (1988) Rapunzel's Prince *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) The Wolf (understudy) *Prologue (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Hello, Little Girl (duet) Cinderella's Prince (understudy) *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1997)(originated the role) *Believe (contains solo lines) *Vivez! (contains solo lines) *Prayer (solo) *Into The Fire (contains solo lines) *The Scarlet Pimpernel (solo) *When I Look At You (Reprise)(solo) *The Creation of Man (contains solo lines) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *They Seek Him Here (contains solo lines) *She Was There (solo) *Believe (Reprise) *Bows/Into the Fire (Reprise) Mack and Mabel (2000) *Movies Were Movies (solo) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *I Wanna Make the World Laugh (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Girls (contains solo lines) *My Heart Leaps Up/Hit 'Em on the Head (solo) *I Promise You a Happy Ending (solo) Show Boat (2001) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) Carnival! (2002) *Sword, Rose and Cape (contains solo lines) *Magic, Magic (contains solo lines) *Always, Always You (contains solo lines) A Little Night Music (2002) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *In Praise of Women (solo) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) Little Shop of Horrors (2003) Orin Scrivello *Skid Row (contains solo lines) *Dentist! (contains solo lines) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *Finale Ultimo Skid Row Occupant *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (2005) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *The Legacy (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale Music in the Air (2009) *I'm Coming Home (Letter Song)(solo) *I Am So Eager (contains solo lines) *One More Dance (solo) *The Song is You (solo) *The Song is You (reprise)(duet) Peter Pan (2010) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) White Noise (2011) *Live for the Kill (duet) The Addams Family (2011) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Wrong (duet) *One Normal Night (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part II)(contains solo lines) *Happy/Sad (solo) *Let's Not Talk About Anything Else But Love (contains solo lines) *Live Before We Die (duet) *Tango de Amor (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness (contains solo lines) Baby (2014) *At Night She Comes Home to Me (duet) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Romance (duet) *Romance (Reprise)(duet) *With You (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Lady, Be Good (2015) *Oh, Lady Be Good (contains solo lines) Gallery sillsprince.jpg|'Rapunzel's Prince' in Into the Woods. sillsderek.jpg|'Prince Derek' in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain. sillsraveney.jpg|'Sir Percy Blakenley' in The Scarlet Pimpernel. sillsmalcolm.jpg|'Count Carl-Magnus Malcolm' in A Little Night Music. sillsscrivello.jpg|'Orin Scrivello' in Little Shop of Horrors. scrivellojaffe.jpg|'Oscar Jaffe' in On the Twentieth Century. sillsbruno.jpg|'Bruno Mahler' in Music in the Air. sillshook.jpg|'Captain Hook' in Peter Pan. sillsaddams.jpg|'Morticia' and Gomez Addams in The Addams Family. sillswatkins.jpg|'J. Watterson Watkins' in Lady, Be Good. Sills, Douglas